Shaded Heart
by silverfox45
Summary: New faces come to Kohona, making things seem different and also very similar. People don't know whether these new faces are friend or foe. Time can only tell. full sum. inside
1. prologue

**Silverfox**: Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile. I've been kind of busy and suffering from a writer's block. But I have an idea for a new story. Like all my other stories **NO** **FLAMES**.

**Sasuke**: Yeah watching episodes

**Silverfox**: Shut it Sasuke.

**Naruto**: Now you two. No arguing.

**Silverfox** **&** **Sasuke**: Yes Naruto.

**Naruto**: Good, (grins foxily)

**Silverfox**: Anyways to help get over my writers block I'm starting this new story. The idea has been in my mind for awhile. Once it gets out, hopefully I can update. Still sorry for the late updates.

**Sasuke**: So what is the story suppose to be about.

**Silverfox**: Read the summary. Here it is.

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto had been going out for 2 years straight. When Sasuke comes home from a 4 month mission, he sees the love of his life in the arms of another. Sasuke somehow manages to deal with it for a short bit of time. Pretty soon he can't handle it anymore and leaves Kohona Village. Four years later after Sasuke's sudden departure, a new figure shows up in the village. He goes by the name of Shadow. Nothing is known about him, expect his reputation which is known everywhere. Everyone who meets him, notices that there are similarities between him and someone they all used to know. Secrets will be revealed and everything that everyone holds dear will shatter. Will Naruto be able to correct his massive mistake? And will Naruto be able take back the one who had always stood by his side, before Naruto loses him forever? Only time will tell. Yaoi, Sasunaru, kakairuk, narusaku.

**Naruto**: Nice summary. Sounds good.

**Sasuke**: Not bad, different.

**Silverfox**: Thanks you guys (smiles brightly)

**Naruto**: Welcome. Silverfox does not own Naruto or any characters in it. If she did me and Sasuke would be together.

**Silverfox**: Thanks Naruto. Now on with the story. Prologue is up next

_Thinking_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

**Prologue**

A dark figure walked into Kohona village, without much interference from the guards, who kept guard at the gates of the village. The figure smirked, _"That was too easy. Nothing seems to be any different from before."_

The figure walked through the empty streets, of the village. No one was out at this time of night, expect maybe the guards. The moon was up high in the sky, with stars twinkling around the bright moon. The moonlight streamed down on the shadowed figure walking through the deserted streets. The light showed the figure to be a young boy who looked around the age of 18 or 19 years old. His long hair was tied in a ponytail, while a katana was strapped on his back. He wore all black, from head to toe, while his emotionless eyes looked on ahead, like they were looking for something or someone. The moonlight shifted back from the person and hid away as clouds came in covering the piercing moonlight. Making everything once again shrouded in shadows and in darkness. The figure didn't notice, he had only one thing is mind and one thing only.

Not too long after, the figure found his destination and entered the place. It was completely deserted and dust hung everywhere. The place looked abandoned, which it had been for four and half years. He headed to the place where he knew best. He got to the room and opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room and a small sad smile crossed his face, before it was wiped away in the blink of an eye.

_"This place hasn't changed at all. Which I appreciate. Least something stayed the same for once," _he thought. He went to the bed and slipped down on it. It wasn't that dusty and he slipped into a blissful sleep, with not a care in the world, although he on was the alert in case there was any intruders.

Morning soon arrived, as the night faded into the distance. The guards had woken up, after being knocked out cold and decided to tell the hokage that there was an intruder in the village. They switched off with another pair and headed to the hokage tower. Once they arrived, they entered the building and headed to the hokage's office. There they knocked on the door. On the other side, a woman was just waking up; around her were empty sake bottles and her papers stuck to her face. She straightened herself up, once she heard the knock at her door.

"Come in," replied the woman.

The two guards entered the office, "Greetings Lady Tsunade."

"What brings you two here?" asked Tsunade.

"We were knocked out cold late last night. I believe there is an intruder in the village," replied one of the guards.

When she heard that, her attention was fully focused on the two of them, "Did you get a good look at the person?"

"Somewhat," answered the other guard.

"Explain," ordered Tsunade.

The guards nodded, "He was dressed in all black, with a katana strapped on his back. He had long hair tied in a ponytail, by looks of it. His eyes are what we remember the clearest."

"Why is that?" asked Tsunade.

"They were emotionless and very cold. That is all we remember Lady Tsunade," replied the other guard.

"Thanks. Both of you may leave," replied Tsunade.

The guards nodded and they left the office. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed, "This isn't good. Why did he come here?"

Tsunade sighed and called her Anbu guards. They appeared, "What is it Lady Tsunade?"

"Could you get me Kakashi?" asked Tsunade.

The guards nodded and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Not long after, Kakashi arrived in a poof of smoke. He faced Tsunade, "You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade nodded, "It turns out we have an intruder in the village."

"An intruder you say. Any idea who it is?" asked Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded, "I have an idea."

"Do tell," replied Kakashi.

"Two guards came in not too long ago. It turns out they were knocked out cold by the intruder," explained Tsunade, "They managed to give me a description and I put the pieces together. I think the intruder is Shadow."

Kakashi stepped back, "What the heck is he doing here? How did you it is Shadow?"

"The katana was a dead giveaway and the emotionless eyes," replied Tsunade."

"Ok. So what the heck is he doing here than?" asked Kakashi again.

Tsunade shrugged, "Haven't got a clue. Just keep a lookout for him. He is around here somewhere. Also warn your team."

Kakashi nodded, "Sure thing. We are meeting up in about an hour. I'll tell them."

With that said, Kakashi was gone. Tsunade sighed, "This is not good. Why are you here Shadow?"

Not too far away a figure sneezed, "Looks like someone is talking about me. Just great."

The said figure now known as Shadow walked out of place where he spent the night. He was greeted by the bright sunlight, that temporary blinded him.

"Grrr," growled Shadow.

The sunlight bathed on Shadow, showing what he was wearing. He wore a simple t-shirt and cargos, so he could blend with the crowd. Shadow walked down the streets once he got used the sunlight. The streets were busy with life, Shadow noticed, but he didn't care. He just shrugged and continued to walk down the streets; he looked around letting his feet guide him. Sure enough they lead him to the old training grounds and old memories were brought up. Shadow pushed them aside and jumped into a tree. He leaned against the tree and let his mind wander. Shadow was on alert for anything that might happen. He hid his charka, so he won't be detected by anyone who passed by. Shadow's wandering mind, led him to his past and how he became the person he is today. His mind led him to his old life, where it was destroyed and left behind. It would never return. His old life was buried deep within his heart, where it could no longer resurface. To the life he didn't want to have anything more to do with, where there was only pain and hurt.

TBC

**Silverfox**: There you have it, the prologue is done. Chapter one is next, where we find out shadow's past. I think everyone would be able to figure him out, right away, without reading the next chapter, which will be longer.

**Sasuke**: Yeah, it's not that hard.

**Silverfox**: Be nice Sasuke (glares at him)

**Sasuke**: Hn

**Silverfox**: Gah. You are being so difficult Sasuke

**Sasuke just shrugs.**** Naruto appears and hugs Sasuke, startling him**

**Silverfox**: You two are so cute together (smiles)

**Sasuke blushes a light pink color**

**Naruto**: Thanks Silver (still hugging Sasuke)

**Silverfox**: You are most welcome. Please R&R, and no flames. Till next time.


	2. chapter 1

**Silverfox**: Greetings everyone. Welcome back.

**Naruto**: Yay another update. Am I going to be in here this time?

**Silverfox**: Of course Naru-chan.

**Sasuke**: You are not allowed to call him that (grabs Naruto and holds him possessively)

**Silverfox**: Relax Sasuke. I won't take him from you. So you don't have to be so possessive. Sheesh.

**Sasuke just glares at her, while still holding Naruto.**

**Silverfox**: Whatever you say. Although you won't like this chapter too much.

**Sasuke**: Why (looks at her suspicionily)

**Silverfox**: Read and find out (shrugs)

**Naruto**: Silverfox does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Even though sometimes she wishes she does.

**Silverfox**: Thanks Naru-chan. Now onto chapter 1. Enjoy

_Thinking_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

**Chapter 1**

_4 years earlier_

Sasuke had just gotten home, from a 4 month long mission. He was very tired and wiped out, since the mission took a lot out of him. He still didn't know why he had to go; all Sasuke got was that he was the best for the job. So he naturally had to accept the mission, since it was from the hokage herself. Sasuke was glad when the mission was finally over and he could be with his loved one once again. That brought a smile to Sasuke's face. Him and Naruto had been going out for two years and Sasuke couldn't be happier. The said kitsune pulled him out of the darkness and back into the light. Sasuke couldn't be happier, so the first thing he decided on was to see his little kitsune, after he dropped his things off.

Sasuke dropped his things off and headed over to his lover's place. He knocked on the door, but no one answered.

_"That's weird, he is usuall__y home. And he knows I ca__me back today," _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke tried the door and found it unlocked, "_Maybe he is already__ in bed."_

Sasuke walked towards Naruto's bedroom. He was a little scared that something had happened, since Naruto never had his door unlocked. Sasuke headed to his kitsune's bedroom, where the door was wide open. He stood at the door and planned to surprise his lover, when he heard something that he wished to never hear. Sasuke stood at the doorway and saw his lover having sex with someone. He heard the sounds and saw the scene play out in front of him. Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and he bit back tears. He stepped away from the doorway planning to bolt, when he heard something that made it all the worst.

"Yes right there. Harder Naruto, harder," moaned a female voice.

"You got it Sakura," groaned Naruto.

Screams of ecstasy came from the pair as they both released, each saying each other names. Both slumped down exhausted, with Naruto pulling out of Sakura.

"That was awesome Naru-koi. I love you," replied Sakura as she cuddled up to Naruto.

"Love you too Sakura," responded Naruto as he cuddled Sakura.

Sasuke bolted out of the house, slamming the door shut as he left. Tears streamed down his face, he didn't even bother to hide them. He was hurt and felt like he was used, then thrown aside, once his use had expired.

Sasuke ran to his place and headed into his bedroom. He fell onto the bed and cried his heart out, he never been so hurt before. Sasuke didn't know how to deal with all the pain, he was now enduring. So the only thing he could do was cry. He cried himself to sleep, where even his dreams had it in for him. Back at Naruto's place, Naruto perked up, when he heard the sound of his front door slam shut.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Sakura who noticed her boyfriend's sudden movement.

Naruto looked down at Sakura, "I just heard my door slam shut. Did you hear it too Sakura-kun?"

Sakura shook her head, "Didn't hear anything. Must be your imagination, so don't worry about it."

Naruto got up anyways, "I'll check anyways."

Sakura shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Naruto walked out of the bedroom and looked around. He felt a faint presence of charka in the room.

_**"You've done it now kit," replied a voice in his head.**_

_"What do you mean Kyuu," asked Naruto_

_**"I'll let you figure it out yourself."**_

_"Why won't you help me?"_

_**"Because you made a huge mistake. Besides you just lost the one who always stood beside you. No matter what happened. It's your mess, so fix it yourself."**_

_"What the heck are you talking about?"_

_**"Figure it out yourself and see the wrong in your ways, befo**__**re it is too late to correct it,**__**"**__** replied Kyuubi, before vanishing.**_

_"Tell me, Kyuu, Kyuu,"_

There was no answer and Naruto sighed. He looked around, finding nothing he headed back to bed with Sakura and cuddled up with her. Naruto decided it was his imagination and drifted off to sleep, although there was a nagging feeling that something is really wrong. He just pushed it aside and slept.

Night passed into day. The morning sunlight hit on the slumbering figure of Sasuke. He woke up when he felt the rays hit him. Sasuke got up and everything from last night flashed through his head, he felt tears leaking out again. He bit them back and headed to the bathroom to get ready, before meeting his team in a couple of hours. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and laughed in irony, "I look like a mess. It can't be helped."

He washed up and splashed some water on his face. Once everything was done and he was ready he headed to the meeting area at the bridge. When he arrived he noticed no one was there yet. So he leaned against a bridge side and pulled his knees up to his chest, once he sat down. Sasuke waited for his other teammates and his sensei to show up.

Soon enough, Sakura and Naruto showed up about an hour later. They were talking amongst themselves, when they spotted Sasuke already at the bridge, apparently waiting for everyone. They rushed over to him, happy to see their teammate back.

"Hey there Sasuke," greeted Sakura.

Sasuke didn't answer her, he was totally spaced out.

"Hey Sasu-kun. Are you ok?" Naruto asked his spaced out boyfriend.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Naruto. All his emotions were hidden behind an emotionless mask, "I'm fine."

Naruto noticed the difference right away. He kneeled down beside him, "You can't lie to me. We have being going out for two years already, so I know when something is up. So spill."

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. So when did you get back?"

"Last night," replied Sasuke.

"How come you didn't come see me?" asked Naruto.

"Too tired. Wanted to head off to bed," replied Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Oh ok," replied Naruto, "That's cool. I'm glad you got home safely."

Sasuke nodded, while Naruto got up and headed over to Sakura where they began to talk. Sasuke watched them for a bit, before he stood up. He felt the tears again and needed to get away. He turned to them both, "Tell Kakashi I'm not feeling well, so I'm heading home."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, "Sure thing Sasuke."

He then went back to talking with Sakura. Sasuke felt his eyes burning, before bolting it, _"Not even a hope you feel better. Was the two years we shared a complete lie? Did he even have feelings for me?"_

With those thoughts in his head, he arrived home and collapsed. He began to cry again. Sasuke had never cried this much in long time, _"I don't how long I can handle this."_

He managed to get to his bed and collapsed on it, falling straight to sleep.

Four hours later, Kakashi appeared at the bridge. He noticed that two of his students were here and that he was missing another one, "Yo. Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto turned around to face Kakashi, "You're late."

"I was passing by, when I spotted and old lady looking for her cat. Being the gentleman I am, I helped her find her cat. I found it and gave it back to the old lady, who thanked me," explained Kakashi.

"Liar," replied Naruto.

Kakashi just shrugged, "So where is Sasuke?"

"He said he wasn't feeling good. So he headed home," replied Sakura.

"Hm. Ok than, since we are missing one person, training is cancelled until further notice," replied Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura nodded. Sakura turned to Naruto, "Want to go for some ramen?"

Naruto's blue eyes lightened up at the notion of his favourite food, "RAMEN, RAMEN."

Sakura just smiled, "Come on Naruto, I'll treat you."

Naruto smiled and raced on ahead, with Sakura close behind him, leaving Kakashi alone. Kakashi could tell that something was up, so he decided to check on his other student. He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi arrived at Sasuke's place. He went to the front door and found it was unlocked, "_That isn't like Sasuke."_

Kakashi not wanting to waste his luck entered the house. He went up to the boy's bedroom and entered the room. He spotted Sasuke curled in a ball, sound asleep. When Kakashi took a closer look, he noticed tearstains on the boy's face.

"What happened to you Sasuke," whispered Kakashi.

Sasuke shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake, he just kept slumbering. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his orange book, he would have to wait for the boy to wake up, before talking with him.

Kakashi grinned, "The perfect time to catch up on my reading."

He settled down and began to read his little dirty book, while Sasuke continued to slumber away.

A few hours later, Sasuke awoke. He sat up in his bed and noticed that someone else was here.

"Show yourself," demanded Sasuke.

"Don't be soon mean Sasuke," replied Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "Why the heck are you here? What do you want?"

Kakashi put on fake hurt look, "Don't be so mean Sasuke. Can't a teacher check on one of his students?"

Sasuke glared at him, "How the hell did you even get in here?"

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "Next time, make sure your door is locked."

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, changing the subject.

"Just to talk," answered Kakashi.

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest, "There is nothing to talk about. Now leave."

"I beg a difference. Something is wrong, I can tell. Something must of happened for you to be in such a distressed state," replied Kakashi.

"As I said before. Nothing is wrong. Now leave," repeated Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine. But if you want to talk, I am willing to listen."

Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone, who slumped back down on the bed.

The days passed by and Sasuke was even more withdrawn. Naruto barely talked to him, saying he already had plans with Sakura, whenever Sasuke mentioned hanging out together. They spent no time together and if they did, Sakura was always with them. Sasuke never got alone time with his suppose to be boyfriend. This just further depressed the boy, making him more withdrawn and quiet. The only one who noticed the changes in Sasuke was Kakashi and he was getting worried. He had never seen his student so depressed and withdrawn before. To protect himself Sasuke hid his emotions behind a mask and he would cry when he was alone. Soon he ran out of tears, since he never cried so much in his entire life. Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore, so one day after training he packed up his things. He was going to leave Kohona village behind him, with all those painful memories. He would start a new and put his old life behind him. Later that night, once Sasuke packed up everything he was going to need, he left the Uchiha residence and headed to the gates of the village. He slipped out of the gates. Sasuke took one last look at the village gates, before he walked away, leaving behind everything.

TBC

**Silverfox**: There you have it. Part 1 is done; part 2 is in the next chapter

**Sasuke** **looks** **at** **Naruto** **with** **hurt** **in** **his** **eyes**: How could you Naruto? I thought you loved me.

**Naruto**: I love you Sasuke. I love you and would never betray you (begins to panic)

**Sasuke**: Yeah right. You went and cheated on me with that Sakura bitch.

**Naruto**: I would never. That is in the story; I would never cheat on you, (looks to Silverfox for support)

**Silverfox**: Can't help you there. You are on your own (shrugs)

**Sasuke**: I need some alone time (begins to walk away)

**Naruto**: Sasu-koi, please understand.

**Sasuke doesn't hear him. He continues to walk away from Naruto.**

**Naruto**: Please help Silver (puppy dog pout)

**Silverfox**: He will understand. Have patience Naruto. Anyways please R&R. Till next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Silverfox**: Welcome back to a brand new chapter.

**Naruto**: Hey everyone (looks upset)

**Silverfox**: Still depressed I see.

**Naruto**: Yeah. Sasuke won't talk to me

**Silverfox**: He will sooner to later (comforts Naruto)

**Naruto**: When? I need him

**Silverfox**: Don't know. Only he does. So tough it out for now.

**Naruto**: Ok. I'll try.

**Silverfox**: Good. Now disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or any characters. I wish I did though.

**Silverfox continues to comfort Naruto, to the best of her ability. **

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

_Four__ and half__ years earlier_

The next day, came upon the village of Kohona. The remaining members of Team 7 awoke and began preparing themselves, for a brand new day. They were to meet up at the bridge once again, for another day of training. If they were lucky, they might even get a mission, that wasn't D-ranked, if they were given any missions to begin with. Soon they were ready and headed to the bridge. The first one there was Sakura, who looked around and didn't see Sasuke anywhere, _"That's weird. Sasuke is always here before either of us."_

Sakura just shrugged and settled herself down to wait for the rest of her teammates and their always late sensei.

Not too long after, Naruto raced up to the bridge. He smiled, when he spotted Sakura and waved to her. She waved back to him as he came closer. Naruto smiled, facing Sakura when he arrived, "Morning, Sakura-kun. How are you this fine morning?"

Sakura smiled back, "I'm perfectly fine. How are you Naru-kun?"

"I'm great. What a fine morning this is," answered Naruto.

Sakura nodded, "So true. Too bad our sensei isn't here yet."

Naruto shrugged, "He is always late."

"True. So Naruto have you seen Sasuke anywhere, by chance?" asked Sakura.

Naruto shook his head, "Haven't seen him since yesterday. Why are you asking?"

Sakura gazed at Naruto, "He isn't here yet. I'm just wondering where he is."

Naruto shrugged, "Teme, will show up sooner or later. So don't worry too much about it. By the way we are here by ourselves, not a soul in sight."

Sakura smiled, she picked up the hint, which her boyfriend gave her, "Oh that sounds so good right now. Shall we?"

Naruto nodded, in agreement. He then attacked Sakura, with his lips. A heated make out session, soon took place.

About three hours later, they were still at it. That was when Kakashi made his appearance. He spotted two of his students making out, not having a care in the world. Kakashi walked up to them and cleared his throat, which got their attention. Both students broke apart and turned around to face Kakashi.

"You're late," replied Naruto, hoping to avoid the awkward situation.

Kakashi shrugged, "A little dolphin needed some help with crossing the road. His hands were full. I didn't want the dolphin to get hit by anything. So being the man I am, decided to help him out."

"Lair," replied both Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi shrugged again, while his visible eye rose up in amusement, "What happened with you two?"

Both turned a light shade of red. Sakura decided to answer it, "Nothing."

"Whatever you say. So Naruto, what about Sasuke. As far as I know, you two are still together," replied Kakashi.

"None of your business, sensei," responded Naruto.

" Just curious," replied Kakashi.

"Have you seen Sasuke anywhere today?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi shook his head, "Haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh, just wondering. Because he is usually here by now," replied Sakura.

"Probably won't be seeing him for awhile," brought up Kakashi."What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi faced Naruto, "Haven't you heard. He left last night. One of the guards seen him leave."

Both were shocked, "What?"

"You heard me. So team 7 is getting a new member," replied Kakashi, "You will meet your new member tomorrow. As for now, have the rest of the day off."

Kakashi disappeared, with his little orange book, leaving two shocked teens in his wake.

Sasuke managed to put miles behind him and the village. He never turned back once; he was leaving his old life behind and starting a new life. So Sasuke traveled through the country of fire, wanting to get as far away from his old village as he could. He won't go back, to face the pain and the hurt ever again. Sasuke closed his heart off, never allowing it to be open again. All he had left was shattered memories that made things a lot worst. That is beside the point, Sasuke was moving onwards, as he travelled throughout the day. Sasuke only stopped for occasion breaks and rests; after that was done he would move out again. As the day progressed, he continued to move forward, until he had to stop, since night came upon him.

Night came and went. Days came and were gone. These soon pasted into weeks, than months and even into years. Team 7, meet their new teammate, at first there was tension between them, but soon enough they got to know each other better. They worked together as a team and did various missions. Sakura and Naruto had gotten even closer to each other. Now everyone knew that they were going out. Sasuke never showed up once, back in the village during those days and no one really asked. They all went on with their lives and living them to the fullest.

During the time spent away from Kohona Village, Sasuke had made it out of the country of fire. He met tons of people along the way and most of them attacked him. Sasuke defended himself since it was good training, which kept him in shape. He became much stronger, during all those times defending himself. Sasuke's personality took a downward spiral. He became colder, showing no emotions at all. If his friends could see him now, they would know that he was back to his normal self, before him and Naruto were dating. Along the way, Sasuke rescued a master swordsman, who in return, teached him the art of swordsmanship. Sasuke learned quickly as he trained with him. This took a couple of months to a year and half. Once Sasuke mastered everything, the swordsman gave him a katana, for him to use. Sasuke thanked him and left the country of wind, moving out again.

On one mission, about a year and half later, since Sasuke's hasty departure, team 7 had a mission in the country of wind. They had to retrieve a scroll, which a thief stole from the hokage in Kohona village. The trail led them to the country of wind; where the thief was suppose to be hiding. Anyways right now, team 7 was taking a little break in the Village of Hidden Sand.

"Who would've of thought, we would be here," brought up Naruto.

Sakura cuddled up to her boyfriend, "There is still too much sand."

Naruto laughed, "True. There is. I wonder where Gaara is."

"Busy like usual, I would gather," replied Sakura.

"So true," replied Naruto.

"Get a room you two," their new teammate replied.

"Sorry Sai. But I can't help it. I have a beautiful girlfriend to hold and cuddle," replied Naruto.

Sakura blushed, bright red, "Naruto."

Naruto turned to face Sakura, giving her a kiss, "It's true."

Sakura just smiled, while Sai shook his head. He got up and began leaving. Sai hoped to get away from the two lovebirds. He didn't get far, when Kakashi appeared, "Break time is now over. The thief has been spotted,"

Team 7 nodded and they got up. They were on the move once again. They found the thief, taking him down. In return, they got back the stolen scroll. With their mission accomplished, they headed out of the country of wind. Naruto stopped, sensing a familiar presence. Sakura noticed and turned to him, "What's wrong Naruto?"

The other two members noticed and turned around to face him.

"Nothing Sakura. Don't worry," smiled Naruto.

"Come on tell me Naru-kun. We don't keep secrets from each other," replied Sakura.

"Ok. I thought I just felt a familiar presence, that's all. But it's most likely my imagination. Let's head out," answered Naruto.

They nodded and left the country of wind behind them.

After that encounter, almost every mission they went on, Naruto would sense a familiar presence, but he always put it aside as nothing more than his imagination. The others were getting worried about Naruto. Naruto just brushed it aside, telling them not to worry. The others dropped it and didn't bring it up again. The only time, that it came up after that, was when Naruto was talking with Kyuubi. Naruto never got a straight answer from the fox.

About two and half years later, since Sasuke had pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth, a rumour was floating around Kohona Village. On the way to meet up with Sakura, Naruto encountered some of his friends.

"Hey guys," greeted Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto. Have you heard the rumour?" asked one of his friends.

Naruto shook his head, "No I haven't. Care to tell Kiba."

Kiba nodded, "Sure thing. There is a rumour going around that Orochimaru was confronted and defeated."

Naruto looked shocked, "What?"

"It's true. A guy named Shadow defeated him, not too long ago. Very troublesome." replied another friend.

"That is totally unexpected Shikamaru," replied Naruto.

"True," replied Kiba, "So any plans for today?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah there is. I'm meeting Sakura. So I'll talk to you guys later."

"Later Naruto," his friends replied.

Naruto waved back at them, before he disappeared around to corner to meet up with Sakura. They had a date planned for today and Naruto didn't want to be late.

A lone figure, escaped out of the ruins of Sound Village. He found and tracked down Orochimaru and defeated him, but the sly snake managed to escape his clutches. With Orochimaru gone the figure went and destroyed the village, vowing to track down that snake. He left Sound Village and headed out of the country. The last two and half years, did him good. He was now stronger and could just about defeat anyone, who opposed him. People called him Shadow, so he took that name, becoming him. His old life no longer existed, it was gone for good. He was now Shadow and no one else. His reputation spread like wildfire, with everyone knowing his name.

A year passed by, so it's been three years, since he left Kohona Village. Shadow found the Akatsuki hideout, by accident. He confronted them, which in turn they were defeated. The members of the Akatsuki were scattered everywhere, to lick their wounds and regroup. After that, Shadow grew in popularity and he became known everywhere. Everyone had heard of him and they were slightly afraid to confront him. His skills continued to advance as he trained during the remaining year. Pretty soon another year passed by and Shadow decided to make a return trip back to his village. That very night he left and headed back to the village, seeing if anyone changed, as much as he changed himself.

TBC

**Silverfox**: There you have it. Chapter 2 is done and Shadow is revealed.

**Naruto**: Interesting story.

**Silverfox**: Thanks. Feeling better (smiles brightly)

**Naruto**: Yeah a little. I'll be ok.

**Silverfox**: Good. Like I said before, Sasuke will come around sooner or later. You know what he is like.

**Naruto**: I do (grins)

**Silverfox**: Yep. Anyways please R&R, reviews are always great.

**Naruto**: Till next time.


End file.
